If I Can't Have You
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Tess Tyler always gets what she wants...with one exception. Mitchie Torres. She doesn't want anyone else, but it doesn't look like she'll get Mitchie either. At least, not completely...


**Author Note: Ok this is the last, but definately not least, of my Camp Rock oneshots for the moment!! I've been on a role, so now it is time for me to go sleep =)**

**Alright so this is the oneshot i am actually most proud of out of all the ones i've written so far. I love it! Mainly 'cos it is frickin' hot as anything but i didn't even have to put that heat in, it's just already there between the two girls!! Which is just too good!!**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy it as much as i do XD 'cos this is actually my most graphic story i've written!! Oh and this story is inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song 'If I Can't Have You', which you should definately listen to!!**

**Warning contains femslash don't like, don't read =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, any of the characters or the song this story is inspired by!!**

**Tess' POV**

"Tess, what are you – oh!" I didn't give her a chance to say anything else as I crushed my lips to hers, pushing her back into the bedroom.

I slammed the door shut behind me so she couldn't escape, I'd been waiting a long time for this and I wasn't about to let her go or have anyone disturb us. With that in mind, I turned the lock on the door and tested it quickly.

Good. No one would be getting in here anytime soon.

"Tess, this isn't even my house, I don't-" I rushed to her, pushing her against the wall as I crashed my lips down onto hers.

She struggled against me, but I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, kissing her harder. When air became an issue, I pulled my lips from hers and moved to kiss her jaw and down her throat.

"You...have no...Idea...how good...you look...tonight." She gasped as I licked at the dip in her collarbone, still struggling, but I knew it wouldn't be long before she gave in when I heard a low moan escape her lips.

I dragged my tongue lower, pulling the straps of her dress down her shoulders revealing her bare skin.

"T-Tess, please..." She tried to break free of my grip on her wrists. "Tess..."

"What do you want, Mitchie?" I whispered seductively in her ear, feeling her shiver at my breath on her sensitive skin.

"Y-You."

"What part of me?" I nipped at her ear lobe.

"Tess!"

"Tell me, Mitchie. You know I love it when you ask." She pushed against me, I already knew that I would do it, but I needed her to want me, no, need me to do it.

"Your lips...I-I want your lips, Tess please!"

"Hmm...Where do you want my lips, Mitchie?" I kissed her ear. "Here?" She shook her head. "How about here?" I kissed along her jaw to her chin. She gasped but shook her head again. "Hmm how about..."

I brushed my lips against hers gently, making her lean forward to get full contact. I chuckled as she groaned when I pulled back.

I loved to tease her, she was unbelievably hot when she was begging and pleading me to do her.

"Tess, please!" She strained her neck to reach my lips, sighing at the contact when I kissed back.

I forced her mouth open making her moan as I touched her tongue with mine. The heat of her mouth was almost too much; I had to pull away before I lost it completely. I couldn't let go just yet, she had to pay for making me wait so long, for making me suffer while she was off with that stupid pop star boyfriend of hers.

"Is there anywhere else you want my lips?" I gasped quietly as she pushed against me, the friction was delicious.

"You-You know where, Tess just-just hurry please. I can't...Tess, I want you, please!" I smiled, chuckling against her throat as I dragged my tongue down again, lower and lower.

Her breath hitched as I reached behind her and undid her dress, letting it slide down her body and onto the floor.

"That's better." I sighed, raking my eyes up and down her beautifully tanned body, covered only by her black bra and her girl boxers. I grinned, she still wore them, even with a dress she wore her boxers. Just looking at her turned me on and all I wanted to do was take her right here, right now, but I stopped myself. Just.

"Tess, please!"

"You made me wait, Mitchie. You know I hate being made to wait, so it's my turn to make you wait." I pressed my lips to hers, slipping my tongue into her hot mouth making her gasp. This was just a distraction, as I slid my free hand lower and lower down her hot, tight body.

"Tess!" She gasped my name with enough force to break the kiss. She writhed and pushed against me as my hand darted into her boxers.

"Please, Tess, please..." I loved it when she begged, but it wasn't what I wanted now.

"You know what you have to do, Mitchie." Her head had fallen back against the wall; her mouth was open as she gasped for breath.

"I-I need you, Tess."

"Good girl." My eyes were fixed as I watched her gasp and moan, I couldn't help myself as I leant forward and captured her lips.

I loved her mouth, she tasted so amazing and I could never resist kissing her, that was one of the many reasons why we could never be friends. I wouldn't be able to control myself and I'd give the game away.

"Tess..." She struggled again, still trying to free her arms but it was my turn this time, so we were gonna do it my way. "Please, Tess, I want to touch you, please!"

I grinned, I knew how much she liked to use her hands and I loved that about her.

"Alright, but you get thirty seconds and you have to be good, ok?" I kissed her softly.

"Ok, ok just let me..." I let go of her wrists and before I knew it I was against the wall as she frantically ran her hands up and down my body, making me moan and start to change my mind about the thirty second rule.

She settled for burying her hands in my hair as she crushed her lips to mine.

"It's not fair; you know how much I love your hair." I chuckled as she kissed frantically down my throat and along my shoulders.

"15 seconds, Mitch, wrap it up." She growled in frustration, making me want her even more, but she dragged her fingers roughly through my hair once more before sliding her hands down my body.

She was searching for skin, so I quickly undid my own dress, I didn't even have to say anything, her hands were already there, splayed out on my back, cool against my warm skin.

"That's better." She sighed pulling me to her as she buried her face in my neck, breathing in deeply. "Why do you do this to me, Tess? You know I hate not being able to touch you."

"It's your own fault for making me wait... Hmmm I've missed you." I buried my face in her soft hair, inhaling her scent, it was over-powering and I loved it.

"I know. I've missed you too." She sighed, leaning against me. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm not nearly as sorry as you're gonna be!" I grabbed her hands again, moving quickly to pin her against the wall.

"Tess, no please!" She struggling again but it was no use; she knew I was stronger than her.

I gripped both of her wrists in one of my hands and slid my other hand down her body, back into her boxers.

"T-Tess, oh God!" I slid two fingers into her, making her gasp and her head fall back, eyes closed.

She met my thrusts with ones of her own, moan after moan escaping from her lips. I watched as she rode my fingers, admiring her.

She was so beautiful. Painfully, breath-takingly beautiful.

That stupid boyfriend of hers didn't realise just how lucky he was to have her! I knew he didn't appreciate her, why else would she keep coming back to me time and again?

This wasn't doing either of us any good. I was starting to rely on her, I needed her way too much and it wasn't good at all. It was unhealthy and I thought maybe...maybe I was falling for her.

No guy had done it for me the way she did. All guys cared about was themselves, the amount of times I'd had to fake it was just ridiculous!

I hated it. I didn't want guys, I didn't even want any other girl, I wanted her, Mitchie Torres. And if I couldn't have her, then I didn't want anyone.

"Tess...harder, Tess, please..." I thrust into her harder, making her moan even louder.

Her breath came out in ragged gasps and soon I lost all thoughts but one. To make her come, push her over the edge like she did to me every night for as long as I could remember.

I let go of her wrists and she pulled me into her, losing her hands in my hair as she bucked and writhed against my thrusts. Our lips met in a scorching, bruising kiss, I knew she was close as her breath came faster and faster.

"Don't stop, Tess. Oh God, don't stop, baby." I loved it when she called me that, it always made me think that we could be more than just a repeated one-night stand.

With her hands buried in my hair pulling me closer, and one of mine splayed out on her warm, bare back and the other pushing her nearer and nearer her climax, I let go of everything and was just in the moment.

It seemed like I hung off her breath and her off mine, as a few thrusts and a fierce kiss later, she came hard. I swallowed her scream, my lips locked firmly to hers.

I waited as she came down from her high, pulling my hand out of her boxers and sucking on my fingers.

She opened her eyes and watched, gasping for breath. I smiled as she pulled me to her, crushing our lips together when I finished with my fingers.

"Mmm." She moaned quietly into my mouth, her hands sliding down my bare back. One moved back up and pulled me to her harder, while one travelled further down, making me shiver. "That was amazing."

"Thanks." I kissed her again, trying to delay the inevitable words.

"...I should go. People will be wondering where I've got to... Shane will be wondering."

I sighed loudly, but I didn't pull away.

Every time. Every time she'd say those words and every time I'd die a little bit more inside.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I just... never mind. I should go too." I pulled away from her, handing her her dress and doing mine back up.

I waited 'till she was dressed again before unlocking the door.

"Tess, wait." She turned me round to face her.

"What is it, Mitchie?"

"I err...I wanted to say..." She sighed, visibly deflating. "I'll see you next week?"

I didn't know what she had been going to say, but I was sure it was more than that. I wasn't going to push her though. If I couldn't have all of her then I'd just have to make do with what little I did get.

"Sure, Mitchie." It wasn't doing me any good, any good at all, but if I can't have her, then I don't want anyone. "You better go. Shane's waiting."

-----------

**Author Note: Soooo? What did you think?? Review and let me know, ok? 'Cos i actually just had a thought....if i get inspired again, i may make this into a twoshot, or maybe even longer!! So let me know what you think, k? Later guys**


End file.
